familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Didier De Kunst
'Algemene informatie' Didier De Kunst is een hoofdpersonage dat van 31 maart 1993 tot en het voorjaar van 1999 en op 29 juni 2001 vertolkt werd door Ronny Waterschoot. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Didier is de zoon van Xavier De Kunst. Xavier heeft de laatste jaren uit zijn leven doorgebracht in een kasteel in Frankrijk van Ghislain de Rixart de Waremme. Hij heeft niet een gemakkelijk leven gehad. Xavier was namelijk schizofreen. Zijn zoon Didier liet hem indertijd colloqueren. Uit zijn vorig huwelijk heeft Didier één dochter: Sarah De Kunst. Hij verbrak het contact met haar omwille van haar seksuele geaardheid. Over de relatie tussen Didier en Sarahs moeder is niets bekend. Wat wel geweten is, is dat Didier de nonkel is van Els D'hollander en René D'hollander. Didier begon tijdens het tweede seizoen een relatie met Monique Stevens, die net haar man Jan Van den Bossche verlaten had. Ook Moniques kinderen Bart Van den Bossche en Mieke Van den Bossche trekken in bij Didier in zijn villa. Hun relatie heeft veel doorstaan, want Didier was er ook niet vies van om Monique te bedriegen. Dit met onder andere secretaresse Bernice. Na een zoveelste slippertje, gaat Monique bij hem weg tot Didier haar ten huwelijk vraagt. Hun huwelijk loopt op de klippen wanneer Didier naar de gevangenis wordt gebracht voor de aanslag op Guido Van den Bossche. Het is pas tijdens het zevende seizoen dat Monique dit te weten komt en volledig breekt met Didier. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Didier is de zaakvoerder van het grote elektronicabedrijf het FAIC. Als hij Monique leert kennen wordt hij jaloers op Guido Van den Bossche die een grote machtspositie heeft in de IT-wereld met zijn VDB Electronics. Hij doet er alles aan om Guido's plaats in te nemen, wat later lukt. Hij koopt een meerderheid aan aandelen van o.a. Marie-Rose en Willem, laat het FAIC fuseren met VDB en wordt CEO. Guido zorgt voor een tegenaanval met zijn nieuwe bedrijf VDB Systems. Er volgt een fusie en Didier wordt weggestemd als CEO en verbannen naar het dochterbedrijf het FAIC. Ook daar blijft Didier niet lang aan macht en hij wordt ontslagen door Guido. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Seizoen 2= |-|3= |-|4= Nu VDB Systems van hem is, wil Didier grote veranderingen aanbrengen. Al worden zijn plannen al snel verstoord door Guido Van den Bossche. Guido start eigenlijk een nieuw bedrijf: VDB Electronics, dat al snel de concurrentie met VDB Systems aangaat. Didier voelt de grond onder zijn voeten wegzakken wanneer zowel VDB als het FAIC verlies boekt door het succes van VDB Electronics. Didier overlegt met Willem Delfosse, en komt later te weten dat Willem overgestapt is naar Guido. Didier ziet geen andere oplossing dan zijn nederlaag toe te geven. De raad van bestuur van VDB Systems is niet tevreden met de cijfers, en eist acties. Didier verkoopt de gebouwen van Electronics aan Guido voor extra inkomsten, maar de concurrentie is te groot. De twee bedrijven smelten samen en Didier wordt verbannen naar het FAIC. Op persoonlijk vlak gaat het niet beter. Zijn dochter Sarah De Kunst heeft haar intrek bij Didier en Monique Stevens genomen, maar de relatie tussen vader en dochter krijgt een flinke deuk. Sarah zet zich namelijk af van de 'rijkdom' van haar vader en wil zelf haar eigen geld verdienen. Ze gaat aan de slag in een carwash, en Didier vindt dit niet kunnen. Didier wil Marie-Rose De Putter inschakelen om Guido uit te schakelen als zijn concurrent, maar stuit op een nee. Nadien wordt hij gecontacteerd door Alex Le Croix om zijn broer Jean-Michel Le Croix uit te schakelen. Tijdens een jachtpartij schiet Didier Jean-Michel doodt, en iedereen denkt dat het om een ongeluk gaat. Sarah en Didier hebben al een tijdje geen contact meer met elkaar en Didier gaat haar opzoeken in de carwash. Hij wil dat ze onmiddellijk haar ontslag neemt en terug naar huis komt. Ze pikt dit gedrag niet en breekt volledig met haar vader. Ook tussen Didier en Monique zit er een haar in de boter. Monique heeft een oorbel gevonden in hun bed, en beschuldigt hem van vreemdgaan. Ze heeft haar koffers gepakt en gaat samen met Bart Van den Bossche naar een hotel. |-|5= Didier bekent aan Monique dat hij een slippertje begaan heeft. Ze heeft hem echter vergeven en nam terug haar intrek in zijn huis. Toch wil Monique het hem niet gemakkelijk maken. Wanneer Mieke Van den Bossche terugkeert uit Frankrijk, zijn zowel Monique als Didier enorm blij, waardoor ze hun problemen weer even vergeten. De weken nadien blijft Didier haar bedriegen met verschillende vrouwen. Voor Monique is dit de druppel en tijdens een fikse ruzie wordt ze op straat gezet door Didier. Ze neemt met Bart en Mieke haar intrek in een hotel en laat Didier alleen achter. Ondertussen krijgt Didier ook met een professionele tegenslag te maken. Het gaat allesbehalve goed met het FAIC en Didier krijgt de schuld van de Raad van Bestuur. Hij wordt buitenspel gezet door Guido Van den Bossche en verliest zijn functie. Nadien wordt hij ook weggestemd als voorzitter van de Raad van Bestuur. Didier zit helemaal in zak en as en zoekt troost bij zijn oude secretaresse Myriam. Zij wil niet toegeven aan de avances en vertrekt. Didier mist Monique en zoekt haar op in De Lork. Hij vraagt haar ten huwelijk, maar Monique geeft geen antwoord. Hij nodigt haar enkele dagen later uit bij hem thuis, en vraagt haar opnieuw ten huwelijk. Monique twijfelt, maar zegt uiteindelijk toch ja. De twee besluiten hun trouwfeest niet lang uit te stellen, en stappen niet veel later in het huwelijksbootje. Didier heeft ook zijn dochter Sarah De Kunst uitgenodigd en hij hoopt de ruzies te kunnen oplossen. Tot hij van haar ex-vriendje Dimitri te horen krijgt dat Sarah lesbisch is en een relatie heeft met een zekere Wendy. Voor Didier is dit de druppel en hij wil zijn dochter nooit meer zien. Hij zet haar op straat en verbreekt deze keer definitief het contact. Nu Didier en Monique getrouwd zijn, wil hij zijn vrouw helpen met De Lork. Het restaurant kent een moeilijke periode, en Monique heeft geldproblemen. Ze wil echter zijn geld niet aanvaarden, omdat ze haar eigen boontjes wil doppen. Voor Didier is dit een zoveelste vernedering. Door alle tegenslagen, zint Didier op wraak. Hij merkt dat VDB Systems en het FAIC het plotseling zeer goed doen, en wil zich wreken op Guido Van den Bossche. Via zijn contactpersoon Freddy komt Didier in contact met huurmoordenaar De Cobra. Hij geeft hem de som van 250.000 frank om Guido te vermoorden... |-|6= Sarah De Kunst is naar de Verenigde Staten verhuisd met Wendy en is daar een bloemenzaak begonnen. Didier en Monique krijgen een kaartje en een tekening van Sarah opgestuurd. Didier wil geen contact meer met zijn dochter en laat dit duidelijk blijken. Ondertussen wacht Didier ongeduldig op nieuws van De Cobra. Hij heeft nog steeds niet toegeslagen, en Didier wil eindelijk resultaat zien. Hij pleegt verschillende geheimzinnige telefoontjes, en Monique begint iets in de gaten te krijgen. Didier stuurt De Cobra naar VDB Systems zodat hij er aan de slag kan gaan als onderhoudsman. Zo kan de huurmoordenaar infiltreren in het bedrijfsleven van Guido Van den Bossche. Hij komt te weten dat Guido een zusterbedrijf in Malta wil opstarten. Wanneer Guido en zijn vriendin Claire De Ruyter naar Malta vertrekken voor de voorbereidingen, reist De Cobra mee. Tijdens een romantisch moment tussen het verliefde koppel, slaat hij toe met een gifpijltje. Het pijltje belandt echter in de nek van Claire, maar samen met Guido stort ze van een rots. Claire is op slag dood, maar Guido overleeft de val. In België komt de familie te weten dat Guido en Claire een ongeval hebben gehad. Didier komt te weten dat Guido het overleefd heeft, en wil zich niet verdacht maken. Hij doet er alles aan om de verlamde Guido terug in België te krijgen. De serie maakt een sprong in de tijd van zeven jaar Zeven jaar later. Guido is nog steeds verlamd en moet revalideren. Hij heeft zijn functie van CEO opgezegd bij VDB Electronics en Veronique Van den Bossche heeft nu zijn plaats ingenomen. Ook Didier heeft opnieuw een belangrijke functie gekregen, want hij staat opnieuw aan het hoofd van het FAIC. Alles gaat goed met Didier, tot zijn contactpersoon Freddy opnieuw contact zoekt. Hij wil een job bij het FAIC, in ruil voor geheimhouding. Didier vindt dit pure chantage en gaat er niet op in. Tot Freddy naar de politie stapt en alles aan inspecteur Jef Lits vertelt. Didier wordt opgepakt voor verhoring en kan niets anders dan bekennen. Hij wordt naar de gevangenis gebracht. Didier verliest hierna alles. Zijn huwelijk met Monique loopt stuk en hij verliest zijn bedrijf het FAIC voorgoed. |-|7= In de gevangenis krijgt Didier het hard te voortduren. Hij wordt bedreigd door verschillende celgenoten, en plant al meteen zijn ontsnapping. Hij schakelt hiervoor de hulp in van zijn celgenoot Ricky. Na een tijdje komt Didier in contact met René D'hollander, een nieuwe gevangene. Wanneer Didier te weten komt dat René de zus is van Els D'hollander, de nieuwe vriendin van Guido Van den Bossche, beseft Didier dat hij René goed kan gebruiken. René wordt echter vrijgesproken en keert terug naar huis, maar de dagen nadien komt hij Didier nog vaak bezoeken in de gevangenis. Tijdens een bezoek smokkelt René een wapen naar binnen, waardoor Didier aan zijn ontsnapping kan beginnen. Samen met Ricky slaagt hij in zijn plannetje en hij ontsnapt door een cipier te gijzelen. Terwijl Ricky zo vlug mogelijk naar het buitenland wil vluchten, wil Didier nog steeds wraak nemen op Guido. Hij wacht tot Guido en Veronique Van den Bossche alleen zijn in het FAIC en steekt het gebouw in brand. Guido en Veronique worden echter gered door de brandweer, en Didier vlucht naar het buitenland. Hij verblijft lange tijd in Brazilië, tot hij daar zijn ex-vrouw Monique Stevens en haar dochter Mieke Van den Bossche tegen het lijf loopt. Mieke heeft het gevoel dat ze al een tijdje achtervolgd worden. Didier wil niet dat hij opgemerkt wordt, en verdwijnt weer voor een tijdje. Didier komt terug in contact met René en komt zo te weten dat Guido en Els op huwelijksreis vertrekken naar Marbella. Didier vertrekt zelf onmiddellijk naar het Spaanse Marbella met maar één doel: Guido Van den Bossche vermoorden. Wanneer Didier aan boord kruipt van hun jacht, ontstaat er een gevecht tussen de twee tot er een schot valt... |-|8= Men komt te weten dat Didier toch nog leeft. Hij droeg namelijk een ijzeren plaatje in zijn jas en het was de bedoeling om neergeschoten te worden. Ondertussen heeft hij een nieuw leven begonnen op Marbella samen met een zekere Astrid, maar kan het toch niet laten om René te stalken. Ook zijn nieuw lief, Astrid, moet er aan geloven in een van zijn agressieve buien. Hij breekt haar nek. Later gaat hij bij René wonen, maar reist al snel naar Yerseke, waar hij de mosselkwekerij van Rita Van den Bossche en Rob Gerrits in het honderd doet lopen. Didier komt in aanraking met de dokter die de operatie leidt van Guido Van den Bossche. Als hij achter zijn oorlogsverleden komt, chanteert hij hem. Hij moet Guido vermoorden of hij vertelt het verleden aan iedereen. Uiteindelijk verloopt de operatie nog goed van Guido, maar op een zekere dag komt de chantage tot een climax. Didier bedreigd de assistente van Coleman, Theresa, waardoor hij een hartaanval krijgt. Theresa probeert hem nog te redden, maar hij sterft. Didier wordt opgesloten in een psychiatrische instelling. Tijdens een bezoek van inspecteur Jef Lits probeert Didier hem neer te steken met een geslepen staaf. Jef probeert zich te verdedigen en schiet Didier neer. Hij sterft. |-|10= Een tweetal jaar na zijn dood komt Didier tot ieders verbazing plots weer in beeld tijdens de seizoensfinale. Uiteindelijk bleek het om een hallucinatie van Bart Van den Bossche te gaan. 'Misdrijven' *Meerdere moordpogingen op Guido Van den Bossche *Medeplichtige moord op Claire De Ruyter *Moord op Jean-Michel Le Croix *Moord op Astrid *Moordpoging op Veronique Van den Bossche *Brandstichting bij nacht in het FAIC *Gijzeling van een cipier *Ontsnapping uit de gevangenis 'Trivia' *Aan het begin van het 2de seizoen had Ronny Waterschoot een gastrol als de rechter in het proces van Peter Van den Bossche. Beide personages zijn niet met elkaar gelinkt. *Ondanks het feit dat Didier lange periodes niet in de serie was, bleef hij elk seizoen tot de hoofdcast behoren. *Didier gebruikte meermaals een andere identiteit om mensen te beliegen en bedriegen. Eén van zijn alter ego's is Ab Wijnhuizen. *In 2017 onthulde Ronny Waterschoot in "Dag Allemaal" dat zijn vrouw Mieke de sterfscene van Didier had geschreven. *Ronny Waterschoot werd in de show "30 jaar VTM" verkozen tot "Beste Slechterik" voor zijn rol van Didier. De prijs was een Gouden Oog, dat terugkeerde voor de gelegenheid. 'Generiek' Intro1 versie6 foto08.png Intro1 versie5 foto06.png Intro1 versie4 foto06.png Intro1 versie3 foto06.png Intro2 versie1 foto03.png 'Galerij' Didier De Kunst - galerij.jpeg 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 2= Aflevering_248_13.56.30.png Aflevering 249 09.33.24.png Aflevering 249 09.32.20.png Aflevering 249 09.32.05.png Aflevering 249 09.31.43.png Aflevering 250 10.56.40.png Aflevering 251 12.45.32.png Aflevering 251 12.43.20.png Aflevering 251 12.56.25.png Aflevering 253 14.57.03.png Aflevering 253 15.06.47.png Aflevering 253 15.06.58.png Aflevering 255 09.34.00.png Aflevering 256 13.56.37.png Aflevering 256 13.57.32.png Aflevering 256 13.57.54.png Aflevering 257 18.30.00.png Aflevering 260 14.14.28.png Aflevering 262 12.15.43.png Aflevering 262 12.14.55.png Aflevering 262 12.15.00.png Aflevering 264 om 19.40.09.png Aflevering 265 om 20.18.15.png Aflevering 265 om 20.16.49.png Aflevering 268 om 21.29.41.png Aflevering 269 08.48.37.png Aflevering 269 08.49.20.png Aflevering 269 08.33.06.png Aflevering 269 08.32.11.png Aflevering 271 11.39.26.png Aflevering 271 11.40.53.png Aflevering 273 16.52.31.png Aflevering 274 17.00.31.png Aflevering 275 19.15.19.png Aflevering 276 om 08.14.17.png Aflevering 276 om 08.13.26.png Aflevering 276 om 08.20.12.png Aflevering 276 om 08.15.32.png Aflevering 276 om 08.32.27.png Aflevering 276 om 08.30.47.png Aflevering 277 om 09.07.37.png Aflevering 277.jpg Aflevering 279 14.45.12.png Aflevering 280 16.27.48.png Aflevering 283 10.11.40.png Aflevering 283 10.08.12.png Aflevering 286 om 15.10.06.png Aflevering 286.jpg |-|3= Aflevering 292 om 09.47.17.png Aflevering 292 om 09.47.06.png Aflevering 293 om 19.39.27.png Aflevering 293 om 19.37.10.png Aflevering 295 om 08.20.24.png Aflevering 295 om 08.19.01.png Aflevering 296 om 04.45.50.png Aflevering 299 om 19.01.22.png Aflevering 300 om 12.37.41.png Aflevering 300 om 12.36.18.png Aflevering 301 om 14.54.32.png Aflevering 301 om 14.38.43.png Aflevering 303 om 09.36.52.png Aflevering 303 om 09.36.15.png Aflevering 304 om 09.47.35.png Aflevering 304 om 09.29.14.png Aflevering 305 om 11.08.20.png Aflevering 305 om 10.52.15.png Aflevering 306 om 09.40.55.png Aflevering 312 om 11.58.55.png Aflevering 312 om 11.57.40.png Aflevering 312 om 12.02.13.png Aflevering 312 om 12.02.30.png |-|4= DidierCEO_Seizoen4.jpg DidierCEO2_Seizoen4.jpg DidierCEO3_Seizoen4.jpg DidierCEO5_Seizoen4.jpg DidierSarah_Seizoen4.jpg VDB Systems4_Seizoen4.jpg VDB Systems5_Seizoen4.jpg VDB Systems7_Seizoen4.jpg VDB Systems9_Seizoen4.jpg |-|5= GezinDidier_Seizoen5.jpg DidierMonique3 Seizoen6.jpg DidierMonique Seizoen6.jpg MoniqueDidier13 Seizoen5.jpg MoniqueDidier11 Seizoen5.jpg MoniqueDidier9 Seizoen5.jpg MoniqueDidier8 Seizoen5.jpg MoniqueDidier Seizoen5.jpg GezinDidier5 Seizoen5.jpg GezinDidier2 Seizoen5.jpg MoniqueDidier15 Seizoen5.jpg MoniqueDidier12 Seizoen5.jpg GezinDidier3 Seizoen5.jpg GezinDidier4 Seizoen5.jpg |-|6= ClaireenGuido5_Seizoen6.jpg DidierMonique2_Seizoen6.jpg 30jaarvtm_Didier.png GuidoRevalideert4_Seizoen6.jpg GuidoRevalideert5_Seizoen6.jpg BBWa4IC.jpeg GuidoRevalideert7_Seizoen6.jpg GuidoRevalideert8_Seizoen6.jpg |-|7= Didierbedreigd.png Didierontsnapt.png DidierOntsnapt3_Seizoen7.jpg DidierOntsnapt2_Seizoen7.jpg DidierOntsnapt7_Seizoen7.jpg BBWa4IC 3.jpeg BBWa4IC 2.jpeg |-|8= Didier06.png Familie1663.jpg Didier_dood.png |-|10= Didier_hallucinatie.png 'Lees Meer' *'Voor meer informatie over de familie De Kunst, zie hier.' *'Voor meer informatie over de relatie van Didier en Monique, zie hier.' Category:Personages Category:Hoofdpersonages Category:Vorige Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Overleden Personages Category:Familie De Kunst